To The Grave
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They were abandoned by those who swore to stand by them, three charges left by their guardians; one angel, an Egyptian Deity, and a human teenager. Two of the three are out for revenge. Leaving them will be the last thing they will ever do. Azrael and Anubis are prepared for war and Alex is letting everything go. The time for forgiveness has passed.


**Whats up ya'll! I'm back with another Azrael and Anubis story! They being badddd! **

**I've been listening to 'To The Grave' by Bea Miller and Mike Stub on repeat while writing this lmoa! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

"Sir", he turned away from the balcony at the interruption, eyes meeting those of the underling that had been given such a precious mission, if he were to return empty handed, those consequences would be dire and undesirable, "We found it.", twirling the golden liquor in his glass one last time, he downed it in one go, "Bring it in here then."

The servant nodded lowly, bowing at his feet as they crawled back out once more, and the door clicked shut behind them. He sighed deeply, wondering where he could possibly find better help these days, and sat back regally in his seat, waiting for them to return with his latest treasure. The doors opened again a moment later, he didn't need to wait long, and in walked a legion of his strongest men, carrying the package on their shoulders. A smile split his features, eyes darkening in a twisted fashion, and they set the might sarcophagus down on the table before him.

"I can't believe it.", his voice was light, tone drenched in awe and surprise, as he pushed himself up to circle his prize, "It has been missing for the last three thousand years, and yet, here it is. Remarkable."

The lid was plated in golds and silvers, jewels encrusted into the figure it portrayed. Obsidian gems outlined the silhouette of wings. He ran a hand over the smooth top, humming to himself, fingers closing around the lock at the center, "The key. Did you find the key.", an ornate little box is held out for him, the serf bowing in respect, and he opens it slowly, taking this moment for all that it was worth. The key was solid gold. He smiled to himself in victory, those humans would bow to him yet, he set the key into the lock, twisting to the left, hearing the tumbler turn, and the top give way with a click.

Pressing his hands to the edge of the sarcophagus lid, "Rise again.", he pushed, the lid sliding away with ease, a hiss of air being released from its vacuum, "Rain your fire on the World.", he stepped back in time with the others as a bandaged hand shot into the air, fingers stretched completely, and they closed, slowly, curling into a fist, "Rise, _Azrael", _fingers curled over the edge of the box, cracking the ancient stone under its pressure, and slowly a torso revealed itself, "I release you from your prison.", the body within, the eyes snapped open, completely swallowed by obsidian darkness, inhaling deeply the first breath of air after thousands of years. The muscles in the arms turned and hardened as they pulled themselves up, first to a crouching position, reaching into the sarcophagus for their weapon, a magnificent scythe clutched in one hand, they stood, large dark wings snapping open behind them, "_You are freed!"_, and they turned to look at him, dark eyes consuming his entire worth, a collector of magnificent artifacts and this his most treasured yet, this much power at his fingertips, a pale bandaged foot stepped over the edge of the box, stepping free from his prison, and dropped to the floor gracefully. He backed away as the being advanced on him, eyes widening in fear, as they passed them, the servants and followers grasped their heads, screaming bloody murder, and keeled over. A snarl overtook its features, dark eyes flashing viciously, a hand reached for his neck, "No! _No! _I am your freer! _You are at my command!_"

**_"Ana fi qiadat la yujad rijlun." (i am at the command of no man)_**

He didn't know the language it spoke, and he sputtered as the fingers tore into his neck, blood flowing down the pale bandaged arm, "I _control _you."

**_"Ana taht saytarat ay wahid walakuna baladi." (i am under no ones control but my own.)_**

...

He stood on the edge of the great balcony, dirty, silver hair blowing behind him in the wind, a storm raging to his own emotion, lightning crashed, and thunder boomed. He spread his arms out, wide, smiling up at the sky, scythe gripped tightly in one hand.

**_"tartafeu. kalaab alsayd baladi. naftah 'abwab hadhih al'ardu. al'iinsaniat sataqae ealaa 'aqdamina bsbb khianatin. sawf nahdir 'iilaa mudanihim, 'iilaa mudnihim, 'ana mustyqiz. 'iinaa hur. walan, sawf yamut aljamie." (Rise. My hounds. We open the doors of this Earth. Humanity will fall to our feet for their betrayal. We shall lay waste to their cities, to their towns, I am awake. I am free. And now, you shall all die.)_**

The wind howled loudly, the sound of thousands of hounds growling and howling to their master, his eyes opened, glaring to the sky above, and he sneered, **_"tarakatni hunak yataeafanu. 'alam tasmae sarakhay? baladay altswl? liatima taeyinih majana. 'ana eidat 'aby. wasayueani bashrikum althaminun lijahlikum." (You left me there. to rot. did you not hear my screams? My begging? To be set free. I am back Father. And your precious humans will suffer for your ignorance.)_**, there was no response, not that he was waiting for one, and he smiled at the growling from behind, **_"tati kalab alsayd baladi. daeuna nuerid lahum almudhabih alhaqiqiata. sayakun ladayna klu minhim." (come my hounds. let us show them real carnage. we will have them all.), _**behind him, two massive hounds, eyes as dark as his own, teeth long and sharp, growled at his feet. He smiled at them, letting them lick at his fingers, and he turned back to the sky with a twisted smile. A flash of lightning and he was gone, the hounds with him, nothing left but the bodies of those who were foolish enough to let the world's end free.

...

_"Four dead in a tragic accident-"_

_"Bodies are starting to crawl out of the woodwork-"_

_"-It's like something out of the show Criminal Minds-"_

_"-He was hanging from a cross! -"_

_"-John was a loving boy, his whole life ahead of him, nothing could have told us-"_

_"-The worst shooting in years-"_

_"Death toll is in the hundreds-"_

_"The only thing-"_

_"A message left-"_

_"Written on old parchment-"_

_"Your Turn."_

_"Your turn."_

_"Your Turn."_

**_..._**

"Anything?"

They'd been at it for weeks, everything else having been pushed to the back burner, their hunt was on, this thing clearly wasn't human, whatever it was taking bodies by the double digits. It had lasted as long as they had, since the day Amara and Chuck had left, lasted through the whole Lucifer and Kelly Kline thing, Jack's birth, the breach into the other world, Gabriel's defeat over Asmodeus.

It was always there, with the same message, _your turn_, it was as if this thing thought that human life was a game and they were winning. It didn't care what you were or who you were, didn't descriminate, boy or girl, man or woman, child or adult. They were all on the board.

Whatever it was, whoever it was, had a lasting impression.

The Angels in the other world had kicked them back as soon as they could once they had caught on to it, telling them to stay away, keep their problem away from them, keep _him _away.

Asmodeus had fled as soon as the sign was given. Their puppet master wanted Gabriel to be with the two hunters and there he would stay. The demon and his lackies had run and hadn't been seen since.

Castiel was given back by The Empty, it wanted nothing to do with the one they had gained the attention of, and it had retreated back to its dark slumber.

Sam Winchester shook his head, leaning back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his stomach, "Nothing. No death deities could have done this, they aren't strong enough, and they all deal with the soul _after _it leaves the body."

Dean frowned at the lack of progress but nodded, none of them had any luck with finding out their currant enemy. They had faced Lucifer, God Himself, His crazy Sister, anything you throw at them they've faced and beaten one way or another and then this bastard comes in and their sitting belly up waiting for slaughter.

"How about you Cas, anything?", he turned to the angel, given his juices back by the Man Himself, hoping that him in all his trench coated glory could have had better luck at finding out who this mysterious being was then they had, the angel glanced up at him, away from Gabriel's mumblings, "No."

The messenger was mumbling to himself, had been for some time now, not wanting to get involved, until it had appeared that his choice was to be made for him in that regard. This all seemed so familiar to him, so much so, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

This much death hadn't been seen since..._"Lucifer!"_

_..._

_He stepped out of the town, over the fallen body of a child, no more than six summers old, and sneered in disgust. He held no remorse, no guilt, only the desire for vengeance. Their screams like music to his ears, the fear that filled them as they felt the cold grip of death taking over them, their suffering only the beginning of his carnage. This world would crumble at his feet. _

_"please... sir...he...help...me...ple... pleas...please..."_

_A woman, choking on her own blood, reached for him pitifully, and he spit at her, kicking her away harshly, her head snapping back with a crack onto the pavement underneath her, __**"kunt tujriw talmasni. nayru, walaintiha' minha walruwh wakul shay'in."**_

_She screamed her beautiful song as the hound tore into her flesh, ripping her apart piece by piece, until there was nothing left. Not even the soul to be taken up to Heaven. _

**_Ring around the Rosie._**

_The small hospital ward was full of sick people; men, woman, children, all with similar symptoms. The nearest boy was covered in a sort of rash, red marks, a rosy red rash in the shape of a ring. _

**_Pocket full of Posies. _**

_The ward was covered in the inane little flower, they thought they could keep it out, it hadn't worked back then, and it won't work now. _

**_Ashes, Ashes._**

_Out back was a fire pit, full of belongings, clothes, stuffed toys, persons. _

**_We all fall down._**

...

_"Ebola has spread through-"_

_"Rare cases indeed, two more have come down with Bubonic-"_

_"-it's almost as if the vaccines have gone dormant-"_

_"-just started coughing up blood. -"_

...

"Gabe if this is who you think it is...", Lucifer trailed off darkly, resting his chin a top his son's head, tugging the young Nephilim closer to him, "Then we are in loads of trouble. And _their _ass is toast once Michael catches up to them."

Sam peered over the ancient tome they had brought down from Heaven, Jack's weekly visit with his mother having concluded, skimming over the ancient text. His eyebrows contracting and his expression getting darker and darker the more he read. Chuck had done a lot of questionable things, He was far from the perfect being He was envisioned to be, but this, this had to be one of the cake toppers.

"This is bad Luce, very, _very _bad."

Lucifer hummed in agreement, pressing his lips to the back of his son's head, nodding slightly.

"Do you think they've teamed up again?"

They didn't mention who this new player was and neither Winchester wanted to press.

"Perhaps. Raphael won't be happy about it."

The page they had it opened to be an old one, writing nearly faded, just able to be made out, and there was a slight sigil, a crest, a name.

_Azrael. _

Dean, reading over his shoulder, made a sound of disbelief, shaking his head as he looked up to the two archangels, "I thought he was supposed to be the farrier of dead souls to Heaven."

"Or Hell.", Lucifer nodded, scratching a hand lightly down the boys' shoulder, Jack hummed happily, inching closer to him, "He is... was... Azrael adored you humans. He spent most of his time with you, starting on the day of your deathbed to the time you were called back again, he was there every step of the way."

Sam shook his head, "Then why is he killing so many of us? If he cares so much?", he wasn't sure how much he liked the look that Lucifer exchanged with Gabriel. The Trickster Archangel had sobered up considerably upon realizing just who this new threat was to the world, and when that happened, it was time to buckle down as shit was about to hit the cosmic fan. He hadn't even looked so nervous, so _forlorn_, at the aspect of the apocalypse.

"Because of what you did to him.", the messenger leaned forward, giving his nephew a small smile, and turned back to the hunters, "Decades ago, your ancestors, the humans of that time, thought they could quell the pain of death by locking him away. They lured him out, into a trap, and bound him to the earthen plane. Azrael was deceived and betrayed by those he stood by throughout it all, and they beat him down, broke his wings, tied him to the here and now. They mummified him, alive, and buried him away in an ornate sarcophagus.", he shivered as if remembering, it was hard to explain the ancient world to anyone who did not regularly spend time in it, so they better left that explanation alone, "His screams used to rock all Heaven. Begging to be let free. Calling to us, his brothers and sisters, to Father, to let him free again. But Father refused."

Lucifer shuddered, closing his eyes as if pained, "I used to hear them in our travels, it was one of the reasons we came back so soon, me and Michael. They were the most agonized sounds you would ever hear. Until one day, they fell silent, and we hadn't heard from him since.", he peered up at them from Jack's hair, "Until he was set free that is. Nearly three years and in all that time he was left to rot there, anger boiling, hatred festering. We are all in grave danger. There is no stopping this one boy."

Not until Michael got involved. Or dad. But Azrael was not one to be challenged when it came to his temper, and at this point it was beyond that boiling point. They had failed him so many times it was hard to keep count, they had much to make up for already and this was icing to the cake, he had trusted them again and this had happened. Metatron had told them that Dad had ordered Azrael to be left, and looking back on it, it now seems like a strange request. Azrael did not do well in small spaces and Dad may be questionable sometimes, but he wouldn't do that to him, especially after the mistakes he'd already made regarding them all. Credit was given where it was deserved, and Dad was trying his hardest to make up for it all.

Though Anubis was another matter altogether and secretly he hoped that they hadn't gotten back together to wreck this havoc trailing to them all in this here bunker, the jackal boy was better than that and had a temper that could match his little brothers temper. Perhaps that was why they got along so well.

Anubis feared no one but Death, and perhaps he feared his younger brother's hand, Raphael hadn't quite tamed him, but was not above, or, as it would seem, _had _not been above giving the mutt a good smack when he stepped out of line.

It made him briefly think about his human charge, the only one he'd taken, for the moment he pondered what she might be up to. It had been almost two years since he'd last seen her. Which brought him to the grim realization that they had all fallen into old ways. They'd been back for some time, him here on Earth and Michael upstairs, their other brothers in similar fashion and not one of them had gone to see the ones they had once taken under wing.

Lucifer hummed again, rubbing a hand over his son's arm and kissed the side of his head lightly, "My light, I have to go see to something for a moment, will you stay with your uncle for a bit?"

Jack looked confused, and a bit put out that their time was being cut into short supply but nodded all the same, sliding over the bench to sit against Gabriel instead. The Messenger looked up at the child's sudden appearance next to him and his older brother's sudden standing.

"Luci you don't think they'd…...I mean she's still human after all…...You don't…."

He nodded grimly, "They did become friends, did they not?", he prepared himself for the flight to his charge's side. Gabriel, his son, and Castiel could see his wings spreading in preparation, but to the humans in the room it was nothing more than teleporting, how little they could see while limiting themselves, "Gabriel, call to our other brothers. We have a mutt and munchkin to hunt down."

Though the hunting was to be questioned, really, because from the path being left in his wake it seemed little brother was heading their way.

…

His neck snapped and he knew no more Joey stared into the bathroom sink, the dingy motel room filling in the background, letting the cold water gather in the sink under him as the facet thundered on. He scooped up a handful of the cold water sitting in the sink and bent low, splashing his face with it once, then twice, and he looked back up.

How he ended up here, he doesn't know, the entire last day and a half is nothing more than a blur. The water in the cruddy sink is turning a watered-down red. He looks down at the pool underneath him and gags at the amount of red that's gathering under him.

There's a tear from his upper chest to his lower abdomen and he has no idea how it got there only that it's starting to understandably cause him discomfort.

"What even happened…?"

He pressed his hand to the slash and hissed, feeling his way to the bathtub to his right and collapsing into it, just barely strong enough to turn on the water there. His handprints stained the off-white tiles.

"Somebody…Help me…."

**_'I will help you.'_**

Joey looked around in confusion for the source of the voice.

**_'I can fix the damage.'_**

He looked up at the ceiling.

**_'You just have to let me in.'_**

"Who are you?"

**_'Azrael. My name is Azrael.'_**

The young man choked on a breath, blood dribbling red down his chin, "How?"

**_'Just say yes.'_**

The life was leaving him, mixing with the water spilling over the edge of the tub, "Y…Yes…."

He closed his eyes just as the bright light filled the motel room, it bled out of the windows and illuminated the courtyard outside, filled the hall even from under the crack of the edge of the door. Other guests spilled from their rooms at the light, yelling and shouting their anger at the disturbance. The light faded and the boy's eyes snapped open, from under the water he rose, completely straight, bending directly at the waist.

Silver eyes stared ahead at the bloody back tile, the tear in his stomach sealed, the skin and flesh knitting itself back together again. Red covered hands grasped the edge of the tub and heaved themselves to their feet. Water pooled around his ankles even as he stepped out of the tub.

There was a crowd outside his door by the time he answered their calls, a mix of guests and employees alike, "Do you have any fucking idea wh—"

Silence echoed the end of the shouting when the hand snapped out, curling around the night managers throat, blood dripping from his fingers down his arm.

"I don't care."

….

The bike he rode on zoomed down the highway at just five above the speed limit, wind blowing through his spiked dark hair, sunglasses hiding the sharp eyes of the young man. He had one thought in mind, one and only one, a target to set his sights on to be completed at the first opportunity. They thought he'd stay docile, silent at his mistreatment, and forgive their betrayal.

Knuckles popped as the grip on the handlebars tightened.

He had to find his hounds before he could do anything. They were created at the hands of Death himself and no one outside of him could destroy them.

…

He rode from one town to the next, delivering his plague wherever he could, and taking with him the souls of all those he took from those towns. He would gather all the souls he could until he was stopped, and he had no doubt he would be stopped, he was waiting for it politely and having a bit of fun before he was taken. There was nothing he wanted more then to give his dear old father a piece of his mind.

He'd get his hounds first though, and they call upon the others, they'd bring some havoc in the meantime.

And he was going to start in Ancient Egypt.

…

"My friend, it has been some time since you've stepped into my Temple."

The Jackal Headed boy lounged in his obsidian and gold throne, one leg thrown over the armrest, ears flicking in irritation. The other boy bowed lowly, "Anubis, it has indeed been some time."

The god snorted, throwing his leg over the arm and stomping sandals to granite flooring, standing from his throne. He stepped down the stairs that lead up to the platform lazily, head fading back to humanoid form, dark hair falling down his back settled nicely in a light braid. Gold and jewels clanged together with every step.

"I am to assume you are here for your hounds.", he scoffed on the last step, "So like your brother, only in my presence when needing something and leaving once the deal is done."

Azrael stilled at the thought of being like his brother and snarled aloud, "I am nothing like him."

They stared each other down for a long moment and grinned, Anubis stepped down to take his hand, and they gripped each other's forearm in greeting.

"It is good to see you again my friend."

"You too, have they behaved?"

The jackal laughed softly, "We may have shared a few bites here and there, but they are always welcome in my Temple."

He led his angelic friend into the catacomb behind his throne, to where his precious hounds were staying until he could come back for them, and they bounded up to him like any hound does when reunited with its master after such a long time. Servants brought them snacks and refreshments; cool wine and cheese and olives (it was Egypt after all, and Anubis liked olives) and caught up on their time apart.

"You are causing quite the buzz."

Azrael sipped from his goblet and nodded in acknowledgement, "What better way to get dear old Dad's attention."

"But are you sure you _want _that sort of attention?"

He fell silent for a moment, it had been a few years, maybe longer since he fell under that sort of attention from his father and he wasn't so sure he wanted it again so soon. But he shook those thoughts away, cleared his mind of any possible realm of regret, and took another sip.

"Are you saying that my brother has you so tamed that you won't join me?"

Anubis and Raphael had grown closer after the who ordeal with Apep and the Leviathan trying to release the underworld and dear old auntie Amara from her prison. They had stayed in close contact for some years after their group went their separate ways; Gabriel back to his pagan friends, Michael and Lucifer to explore the Galaxy (though word on the grape vine was that they were back and Luci had a kid now), Dad took Auntie on a vacation and Death returned to his reapers. They had stayed in contact of course. Raphael used to visit Anubis often, they had become something akin to guardian and ward. Adopted brothers per say. Just as Lucifer had taken that human girl Alex under wing. He briefly wondered if this supposed Nephilim knew of the human charge its sire had taken some years back.

Those Winchesters and Castiel went back to killing first and asking later as they want to do.

And then things had changed. Azrael had been captured and Anubis locked within the Ancient tombs. Contact had dropped and Dad had yet to return from his vacation, and the months passed into years, nearly three and a half now.

Anubis was still sore that his once older friend had stopped talking to him, he knew that the Healer was a busy archangel, but he had always managed to make time for him before, up until he just hadn't anymore.

His snarl echoed around the Temple, startling the passing outsiders as they went on their way, Osiris looked up from the scroll he was reading some ways away, and Death turned to look in that same direction.

"Nobody tames me. Let alone a _al-hammer_ archangel."

Anubis could wreck just as much havoc as the angel could and together, they'd create a new world. And his friend smiled at the quick peek of his temper rolling, he was known to speak his people's native languages when he lost his temper, and that was what they needed right now. It was easy to fuel the fire of anger at someone when they had abandoned you without so much as a goodbye.

…

"I would come, I would, but I got school in the morning and me and my friends are going up to the cabin this weekend."

Alex shook her head, cross-legged on her bed as she was, her hair whipping slightly in her ponytail. It had been some time since she had seen her two friends but there was no hard feelings, not after their explanation as to why they had been gone for so long.

Anubis had changed in appearance since they had last seen one another. His hair was longer and darker, thicker in texture, more fur like and tied back in a loose braid. His usual gold and silk attire fit him perfectly and hadn't changed all too much. Azrael was the same way, though his hair had faded to a silvery hue and it was something he'd kept when he's taken up a vessel, it fell in ringlets around his ears. His dark jacket and white shirt hadn't changed.

She herself hadn't changed all that much, her boyfriend did and her actions, perhaps a ploy to attempt a reaction from her guardian devil (it was an inside joke that had been well received) that never came and once she fell into that habit it wasn't something she was concerned about breaking.

Azrael was angry that the humans in the ancient world had bound him and his family abandoned him once again. Anubis was angry that his friend stopped coming to visit and left him in the dust (pun intended) and Alex was not too happy that her supposed Guardian Devil just up and left her like he had, and to hear that he now seemingly had his own kid, she too felt just a tad forgotten.

They seemed to understand though, "Tommy, huh?"

"You don't seem like someone to do it with a _Tommy_."

Anubis grinned sharply at her, his canines glinting in the light of her bedside lamp, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At least that hadn't changed. They'd made a pact to stay friends through it all and they had thus far and didn't see it ending soon.

If at all.

"Going to the cabin?", Azrael wiggled his eyebrows in the same fashion they had seen Gabriel do before and it made their blood boil more thinking about it.

"It's going to be a good time."

…

"Hello Jody."

Jody jumped at his sudden appearance, something she had become used to after it happening all the time those three years ago. Lucifer had come to see Alex quite often until he just stopped, he'd come to say goodbye while him and Michael went to see the universe again together after all that time apart. Alex had been sad that he was leaving but he had promised to come see her when he got back.

It had been nearly a year and three months since Dean had said the archangel had returned, with a son, and he hadn't stepped foot in their little house. Alex had changed drastically from the quiet teenager that had managed to wrap four of the most power angels in existence around her finger and befriended two death deities. She had fallen into the wrong crowd at school, had a new boyfriend it seemed at least once a month, and nothing she threatened to do was punishment enough to get her back in line.

She knew what the teens were doing up at her cabin, she had a good idea, but there was little she could do to stop them. She couldn't miss work, and Alex didn't listen to her anymore as it was, teenage rebellion in full blast.

So, she may have fired a few shots when he appeared next to her at the kitchen table.

Lucifer held his hands up in time to stop the bullets from penetrating his skull, "Woah there, I wasn't expecting a warm welcome, but that's a bit much.", she glared at him and reloaded. He held his hands up a bit longer in surrender, hoping that she wouldn't unload again.

She didn't. For the minute.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He looked slightly ashamed, a look that not many were privileged to see on the face of the devil himself and looked down to his hands as he lowered them to rest on the table in front of him instead. She listened as he admitted to having simply forgotten his duty as her ward's guardian devil and apologized for being gone for long even after he got back. Granted, she could understand being a sudden parent could turn most of your attention away from other matters, but that gave him no excuse for not sending at least a note saying he was back and watching out.

"Is Alex here?"

"No.", the sheriff shook her head and leaned back in her seat with a great sigh, "She's at the cabin with her new friends."

"New?"

He listened intently to her as she updated him on his charge. Admittedly, it was shameful for him on his part, these were things he should already know, and since he didn't, he gave her undivided attention. His frown deepened as she went over her recent behavior and the boys that had been in constant rotation.

It was bad enough when she had the one, whose name has since left him, but to hear that she was hanging around those sorts of persons was something that displeased him. His son held a special place in his heart, he was his _son _and it was to be expected. But Alex was the first human to hear his name, meet him in person, and not turn in disgust at his mere presence. She too held a special place in his grace, a little sister in all but blood, he'd adopted her into the archangel's fold and once you got in you were never really taken out.

She was one of them and as an older sibling in the fold, under only Michael, it was his duty to make sure they stayed on the straight and narrow and guide them back when they strayed from said path. And he had failed at that job quite spectacularly with his little brother and little sister.

"She really only listened to you.", Jody turned to him with hope in her eyes, "Can you please set her back. She used to be so well behaved, getting good grades in school and hanging out with the right sorts of people to have for friends."

Lucifer nodded stiffly, "Do you mind if I take her with me for a bit? I want her to meet my son and I think the two of us need some _quality _time together."

"You got it. Just make sure to tell me she's safe."

"Always."

And she willingly made a deal with the devil himself, anything to get her good little ward back, Alex had strayed and if her foot coming down wouldn't do anything to quell her teenage rampage, perhaps her guardian devils foot coming down would.

As one of the most powerful things in the universe, there was little his foot coming down wouldn't stop, and thus it was the best option lest she have to arrest her for what she was undoubtedly doing at the cabin at this time of night.

…

Anubis was better left doing his damage in the background, and he returned to his temple with ill intentions, Osiris had been there upon his arrival and he had tried to talk the younger god out of what he was about to do and had been promptly banished from his temple.

The young death guide had the rule over the underworld, and in a less direct approach, he had control over purgatory. Wherever a soul could turn up he had control over it. And it was well within his power to release those locked within too and that's exactly what he did.

Releasing monsters on the world that hadn't been seen since before civilizations; Hydras, daemons, spirits, and the like that the world had never seen before, not since the beginning and their imprisonment.

They wreaked havoc unlike anything ever seen. Taking the body count and the devoured souls up a notch rather quickly. The humans thought them to be a rapid increase of serial killers in their midst, but the supernatural world knew better, the hunters of their kind focused on them and their numbers started to drop greatly.

Osiris pounded on the temple doors until his hands were sore and his knuckles split open, and they still would not budge in the slightest, leaving him no choice. If the child wanted to play hardball, then he would enter the game, and he was willing to play that unexpected wild card.

…

Raphael hummed over Gabriel's shoulder, his hand resting lightly on the young Nephilim's head, their brother Lucifer had yet to return from his visit with his charge and neither would admit aloud that they were worried for both parties involved, examining the reports from over his younger siblings' shoulder.

"They have most certainly allied themselves together."

These monsters were in the few that hadn't been seen in centuries, and he recognized others rather well as he had been among them when they were shoved into their prisons for devouring the world too much in such a short amount of time. And he knew full well who was responsible for releasing them once again.

On the other hand, his anger at the pup was slightly abated in the knowledge that it was him he was so angered at. They had grown rather close after the whole ordeal with the ancients and his aunt. Anubis had fallen under his wing, rather he liked it or not, and cracked his way in under his rough exterior. It was uncommon for outsiders to be inducted into their fold, but two had managed, and he had failed the responsibility he had for him. Death had left the young deity in his care and he had failed rather spectacularly. His attentions had slowly turned from him completely, his duties as Healer for the host doubling after the new round of fledglings had been created under his father and aunts' hands, finally creating together in harmony.

And they had failed the brother who's trust they were just starting to earn back once more.

Michael would reign him in, if anyone could reach him in time, he was still out wandering the galaxies and came back minutely for only moments to check on things here before setting out again.

"Raph why would he do this?"

Anubis was known to have a short temper, but he was not a cruel god, he was usually most even tempered and kind. A jokester with his age, and laid back in manner, he was almost usually never someone who would release such beasts on the unsuspecting civilizations. Beasts that had even the most powerful creatures (outside of them of course) in the supernatural world choosing it to be better to hang off the radar of them then stand up and fight for their territory.

"He is angry, and perhaps rightfully so, but this is crossing a line."

He stood up straighter, his fingers pausing in scratching his young nephew's head, when Osiris sent his message. The ancient world was trembling under the young deity's fury and they needed help in reigning him back in. Raphael took a deep breath and stepped back, preparing to fetch his wayward mutt, his own wings opening slightly wider than his brothers had, making the young Nephilim giggle softly when soft feathers brushed over his cheek. He smiled at the small sound from his young quiet nephew, even Gabriel smiled, turning to look at him fondly.

The Healer would go for his mutt and Gabriel would continue their attempt to contact Michael. Or Father. But Michael was more probable at the moment.

…

Alex jumped at his sudden appearance, spilling her drink on their shoes, and shoving Tommy backwards in the chair until he toppled over completely. He had his arms crossed and she supposed he was trying to appear as a stern front, undoubtedly, he had stopped to talk to Jody before coming here, but she pushed him away as she stormed away from her friends and deeper into the woods.

If he was about to have a go at her it wasn't going to be in front of everyone.

"What do you think you're doing?"

When they were far enough away, she spun on him, poking him hard in the chest. It took him by surprise, and he took an involuntary step back.

"No. You _don't _get to do that now.", she poked him again just as harshly, "You don't disappear for years and then come back when it's convenient for you."

"Perhaps I could have sent some sort of notic- "

Her snort cut him off, "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home watching over your kid.", it was a low blow and it was meant to sting as bad as it did. He loved his son dearly but perhaps he had neglected the other young life he had responsibilities over.

"He is safe and sound where he should be. Can you say the same?"

"Cut the shit. What do you want. You can't disappear for three years and come surging back in like you own me."

Lucifer's frown deepened, "Tell your friends you are leaving, and they should too if they know what's good for them."

"I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with you. So, you can take your bullsh- "

He snagged her chin harshly, stopping her mid turn, and forced her back around. His eyes bit into hers and she briefly flashed back to the anger he'd had when they had snuck off to ancient Egypt all those three years ago to save his older brother Michael. She was shocked silent for a moment.

"First off, I will not be spoken to that way. Second, you are not one of my brothers so I will not smack you, but so help me Dad, if you finish that sentence. Third, you will do as you are told and do it with haste. My patience wears thin and we are going in five minutes."

"I'm not going with you."

Perhaps he could claim somewhere down the road that her stubbornness rubbed off from him at some point, and for that he gave her kudos at a later time, but for now he leaned in closer until their noses barely brushed together.

"I wasn't giving you an option. I know you've seen Azrael and Anubis. You are already in deep trouble. Do not make it worse for yourself.", he leaned back, standing back up to his full height (still a few heads over her), turning her in the direction of her friends and Jody's cabin, "Now go."

He watched her carefully as she silently made her way down the path to the cabin _'guys we're gonna have to cut it short_' and grabbed her jacket off the stair railing _'Jody told my older brother Jackie I don't have a say'_ then her bag from the other chair _'You guys should head home he said he was taking me with him' _his eyes narrowed as she kissed this Tommy fellow goodbye _'I'm sorry to cut this short but he's waiting for me'_ and she turned to meet him back at the spot they'd been on the path again. She shuffled slightly, kicking at the dirt path with her scuffed tennis shoe.

"And for Dad's sake, you will wear clothes when you leave the house."

"I am wearing clothes!", she looked down at her short shorts and cut-off t-shirt, and then up to meet his unimpressed glare, "I look fine."

"That's debatable."

He took her by the upper arm, and they were gone in an instant.

…

Azrael stood at the towns edge, smiling at the screams of souls destined for Heaven being taken captive by his beloved Hounds. Dante and Nero were thorough and efficient Hounds of Death. Anubis had stopped responding to their link about an hour ago and he knew immediately that it was due to his older brother's interference. Of course, Raphael would take notice now that his forgotten little hound had gotten into trouble.

They really only cared when it was something that needed disciplined.

Dante bounded up to his feet, crying out happily at the enjoyable time of taking souls from his master's evil parents grasp. His hounds were intelligent creatures, and though they loved their master's father for his belly rubs, they hated him for making their master cry.

They would enjoy their time before it was ended.

…

There was little that he was barred from ever entering, and though the spells placed around the temple may have stopped even the strongest of Egyptian deities, but it was child's play compared to the sigils and spells that he had knowledge of. So, he walked right through the archway entrance, his dress shoes clacking against the polished granite flooring.

"You've really outdone yourself this time."

"And you have no right to be here."

Seated upon his throne, legs spread and arms resting out on the armrests, Anubis tracked his every step, relaying his intricate position to his friend through the link that all death deities shared, his archangel once-friend looked him over slightly.

"You've let your canine half mix with human, is that fur I see?"

Anubis snarled lowly at him, his canines flashing in the lighting of his temple, he watched him carefully as he stepped up on the first step and then to the second, continuing on his way up to his throne.

"You will call all those beasts back to their prisons in the underworld."

The Egyptian sneered at him angrily, "Who are you to tell me what to do? You cannot waltz in here after so long and begin ordering me about."

Raphael frowned slightly, "I admit my neglect is regretful and shameful of me. But I plan to rectify that misjudgment immediately. You will do as you're told."

Anubis stood to meet him, and though he had to look up to meet his eyes, he met them and glared right back. His anger was expected, he did not get close to a lot of people, and yet he managed to find a companion in the Healer he had not found in another since he'd first met Osiris. He did have parents, he didn't think, and he knew the archangel was not his either. But for a moment it was like he had an actual family he belonged to, someone looking out for his wellbeing and to make him smile when things got rough, and then it was torn away without so much as a backward glance. He refused to bow to his will now, not after his disappearing act, he was not going to quell like some puppy.

He had not been considered a pup in a long time.

If Raphael was impressed by his nerve and daring, he made no inclination to it. He met his gaze head on and frowned at the blatant disrespect. Admittedly, his anger was in rightful play in this circumstance, he had taken the young deity into their flock, into their little family, and then neglected his role as caretaker he'd assigned himself upon his adoption. He had visited often initially after they went their own ways, but then he stopped, he had grown much too busy with everything going on in rebuilding Heaven and he had unfortunately forgotten his ward in the meantime. And then he'd heard of his young charge's mistreatment and being entombed in his own temple and had vowed to come set him free before becoming distracted again.

But never again.

Anubis was stubborn at the best of times.

They would not go down without a fight in this matter they were faced with.

"Who are you to tell _me _what to do?", Anubis let a growl roll into his voice, "I am a _god."_

Raphael snorted slightly, "A god_ling _more like. A naughty pup in need of chastisement."

"I'd like to see you try."

The younger had balls, he would give him that, but that mouth of his mixing with that temper of his had gotten him into more trouble in the past then it did otherwise. It was ultimately his downfall, quite literally speaking too, and it would be inevitably this time too.

"Do not make a challenge you know you will not come out victor of."

Anubis snarled, like a dog does when aggravated, and shoved him backwards, Raphael stumbled a moment before he caught himself, snatching the young godling by his wrists. Anubis's eyes widened despite his attempt to maintain the air of superior rage.

"Do _not _think to push me around like some inferior. You will remember your place quick."

He dragged the jackal boy back towards his throne.

"Lucifer may not raise a hand towards his charge, despite his threats, but I have no such disregard."

If the young deity ended up upturned over the Healer's knee, no one made any comment on it, if any servants saw the young godling break down to the harsh smacks of the elder's hand they made no acknowledgement of having seen it, if the younger struggles ceased and he whined like a chastised pup after so long then it was never mentioned in public conversation.

Anubis doesn't remember what happened beyond his challenge, it all happened so fast, he was turned down and righted in quick succession. The only difference being that in one circumstance he was fine and fueled by anger and in the next he was sporting a sore rump and rubbing his face against the Healers tunic for comfort. It smelled like him; fresh rain and ozone with a hint of mint and chamomile. His anger drained completely at the feeling of those familiar fingers brushing over his head, scratching at the one spot behind his ears that he knew he enjoyed having scratched in such a way, nuzzling closer like a puppy does when it wants more affectionate rubs and scratches.

The chest under his ear chuckled deeply, like deep rumbling thunder on its way out of the mouth above him, "I do apologize for my forgetfulness, my little pup.", a thumb rubbed over the silky fur on his ear, chuckling again when it twitched in comforted bliss, "It will not happen again, that I give you my word on, never again."

"And I'm sorry. For being so out of line. I do know better."

A warm hand pressed his head closer to the warm chest underneath and he hummed again in comfort this time, "You are young, it is bound to happen every now and then, but I will be there to reign you back this time."

The godling hummed as acknowledgement of hearing his words, nudging closer, and the Healer chuckled again, "Calm my little one, I am here. I am here.", he let him nap lightly for a medium amount of time before rousing him from his content slumber for him to call the creatures back to their cages deep within the underworld he controlled so well.

"Can I come back with you?"

The archangel held his arms open for him and the hound sank into his embrace, letting the strong arms encircle around him protectively, and he sighed happily at the feeling of feathers brushing his cheek tenderly as the Archangel opened his emerald wings wide, bracing himself against the elder as the hold around him tightened and they soared into the sky. They soared over the civilians below them unseen by mortal eyes, Anubis clutching tightly to the arms encircling around him tightly keeping him braced against the elder's body to keep him from falling.

It would not kill him, the deities of death are surprisingly hard to kill, but it would not be pleasant.

…

Lucifer was the one waiting up for him when they returned, sprawled out on the love seat in what had been dubbed as the family room of the bunker. His own charge curled against his shoulder and young son laying on his left thigh, both sound asleep, the Morningstar had that effect on people it seemed, upon spotting Gabriel out for the count (in what equated as sleep for angels) on their nephews other side, the elders hand buried in his hair scratching lightly at his scalp.

"I see you've fetched yourself a puppy."

He nodded to the Egyptian hanging from the Healers back like a monkey, slumbering peacefully on his shoulder. How he managed to climb his way around midflight was something that Raphael was still trying to figure out. He pinched at the toes of the foot hanging around his left hip lightly until the boy godling kicked lightly at the feeling, giving an undignified sleepy giggle at the sensation _'Staaawp'_.

"Yes well, I see you've gotten a few of your own."

And he motioned to the trio surrounding him with a nod of his own. Lucifer smirked and looked around at the three of them, pulling them closer for a moment and then letting them rest where they lay again.

"Well what can I say?", he turned to look at his other younger brother, "We're like magnets."

…

"You can't keep me in here forever."

The words came out softly, so soft that it sent chills running down their spines, and they backed away from the danger room they'd turned into their dungeon. Never would they have thought of taking an archangel prisoner until they get two and a half on their team. Michael and Gabriel were regular members now and Lucifer came every now and then to see his son and thus the latter still counted as at least a half a team member.

"We don't need to. We just gotta wait until Big Brother gets here."

He leaned back in his chair, wrists tugging slightly on the bunds that kept him from moving, powered by the strength of the two eldest archangels present he could do little more than twist.

Castiel stepped forward to block his charges from the others view, not taking that change when it came to their safety, he did not like this sibling and the distaste was mutual on both sides.

"Azrael."

A smirk flitted across his features at the sound of his name, "You say my name with such unease little angel.", it was honor that they had such fear, as they should, he made his feelings perfectly clear.

"You were intending to release them."

"And so much more little angel."

His smile made shivers run down Castiel's spine. Only his fellow archangels knew how to control Azrael's wild temper and they were all preoccupied at the moment. Lucifer had remained only long enough to ensure he was not able to escape again and left soon after. Raphael had followed, silent in his wake, undoubtedly, to clean up the mess he'd made elsewhere. Rumor through the host was that he burned an entire town in his wake.

"They are free, little angel, and they will gather the others, it will be wonderful."

Dean slammed the door in his face, shifting to separate the seraph from the young archangel within, Sam shivered slightly at the laugh that reverberated from within the panic room turned dungeon. Honestly, they had really no hope in keeping him in there forever, he would gather enough strength to tear his bindings soon enough. They were truly just holding onto the minutes that they were finally able to reach the oldest among their flock.

The stairs rattled as someone ran down them, Alex turned the last of the winding staircase, bursting with the message she was sent to deliver. Her demeaner had changed since the first night that she'd arrived, storming around and slamming doors, she spent a lot of time with Jack now, under Lucifer's watchful eye, among the other two archangels when they were around. It had been nearly a month and a half into a long-term grounding, and she was smiling again.

"Guys! Gabe says he caught hold of Michael! Said he would be here by the evening to handle things from here."

Anubis paused behind her on the staircase, flicking a few beads that hung from the headpiece he wore, smiling at them from over her shoulder.

"I feel for my friend in there. His anger is reasonable. Though I fear the eldest's anger far surpasses his."

The teenage girl laughed at her Egyptian friend, "You freaking whined like a kicked puppy at his tone."

"Dude you would have too!", he defended himself.

…

"I'm back bitches!"

"_Anubis_!"

The Egyptian ducked under the archangel's hand as he reached out to smack him over the head for such language, laughing excitedly, and jumped to hug the archangel's middle. Raphael chuckled, curling him in his arms instead, and ruffled his hair fondly.

"It has been some time."

"Well you know how these things work," the deity turned to gaze up at his older friend, "I heard you had died. Who did it? I'll kick their ass!", he noticed the uncomfortable shift in Castiel's step, and glared harshly, "I've never liked you."

Raphael took his attention once more with a tap of a forefinger to his cheek, "That was years ago, and we have since moved passed it. Watch your tone, what news do you have.", or more so they had come to a begrudging truce after Father threatened to turn them both over in one foul swoop. It was funny to think that they seemed fully grown and still were so young in comparison to Him, and still so small compared to His true form.

The jackal headed deity smiled at them, the conversation redirected to something new, "Welp as you all know I went to see Osiris and Thoth in the ancient city. They said that Michael stopped to see Horus for a few hours and is on his way here now.", the little godling had made a lifelong friend in the oldest Archangel, and Michael was helping him learn to fly and care for his wings now that he was starting to grow into his actual flight feathers.

Anubis smiled up at the healer, "Did I do a good job?", the others swallowed their chuckles as the archangels knowing expression and exasperated sigh, "Can you…?"

"Yes, I will scratch your ears."

…

"You've caused a lot of trouble."

Azrael resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of his voice, though he was better than Father himself coming after all the trouble he'd caused, his oldest brother was just as firm handed when it came to bringing about the harsher needed lessons.

"What have you to say for yourself?"

He gnashed his teeth together, gritting them hard, and gripped the ends of the armrests so had they snapped clean off.

"Call your hounds off or I will little brother."

The archangel of death would never bow to the whims of an abandon-er. His older brother was not one to make empty threats and his voice was sharp as it cut through the silent air of his prison. It was the tone of a command, not a suggestion, and they knew to come quick if they were ever called in that tone. He scolded them firmly, with a pointed finger, and they whined as they ducked down low on their belly's, hiding under their front paws.

"Now to take you into hand as well."

His bindings melted away and a large hand snagged him up by the scruff of his top, Azrael struggled; he kicked and squirmed and scratched at the hand that held him firmly in place. A sharp, stinging smack to his backside halted any movement.

"If you want me to remove my belt then please, continue your struggle, I implore you to with the way you've acted. Test me on this one thing."

Azrael was livid at their leaving him, but even he could remember that beyond that Michael was not one to make empty threats, as he was just shown when he called his hounds to him and had them whining in the corner of the room, where they were to stay until the elder said otherwise.

Michael lead him to the table on the other wall and leaned him over it, "Remove your trousers.", his older brother was so old fashioned.

His greatest mistake, _"Make me_." Was made after such a long time. The hand was back at the scruff of his shirt, holding him in place firmly, as the other gripped the back of his jeans and yanked them down in one foul swoop. He was held in place as he heard the noises of a belt being undone and he paled even more at the sound of it swinging back and zipping back around again.

A yelp escaped him at the force of its blow.

"You will count. 10 should do the trick.

Azrael growled at the command, his anger taking hold once more, and another swat was landed. He jumped and hissed in pain at the sting.

"**Now**."

He gulped, nodding quickly, at the tone that meant he was not above removing his drawers as well. So, he bent over the table silently and quivered waiting for the next blow. And it came quick, without warning, and he gave a small gasp.

"Three."

"What on earth has gotten into you."

Another down.

"Four."

"To think that you would get away with the havoc you've caused."

And another.

"Fiiive, Micha!"

"You should count yourself lucky that it was I who answered the call and not Father."

Another, and he was, very lucky that was. Father would have had no qualms against bending him over the table bare bottomed with a thin switch of his own choosing. Not a punishment any of them wanted.

"Sixiisssssss! Micha please!"

"You will release those souls immediately."

Touchdown.

"Sehevennnn! Pleeease! Stopp!"

The first tears fell, and he sobbed from the start, into his folded arms. Biting hard on the sleeve of his jacket. The stinging strike of the belt landed again.

"Eihihihight!"

"And you are hereby grounded for three years."

As if his imprisonment wasn't bad enough, now he was imprisoned again, the final two were delivered in quick succession and he gave a small scream at them, counting his blessings that the room was sound proof when another two were added on because of his struggles and biting at the beginning.

He shoved away from the table quickly, rubbing at his miserable bottom with both hands, his brother fixing his belt for a moment before opening his arms in the invitation of comfort, all transgressions forgiven again. That's how Michael was, he was firm when needed, and the biggest softy when it wasn't.

"Come here my pup. Let me hold you now."

The dignified archangel of death felt no shame in diving into his oldest brothers hold. Michael's arms encircled around him, a secure barrier from the real world around them, and he cuddled closer.

"Had I known you were locked in that dreaded box I would have released you in a wingbeat. You, little one, have served for your transgressions with me and all is forgiven, but Metatron will face Father's wrath in turn for his own."

Azrael looked up at him, smiling at the warm lips that pecked at his nose in a playful manner, Michael was strong and fierce in battle, but was well known for his playful streak on the other side of things; he could still remember him taking the three of them on when they had managed to prank him those three years ago. Father be, he hadn't laughed that hard in a _long _time, and his biggest brother knew the buttons to push to break anyone down.

"But as for you now, you will come with me on my travels through the Galaxy for the time being, where I may keep an eye on you"

He cuddled closer, relishing in the safety that his older brother automatically gave off, and sighed contentedly, "And I may decide to pick up where we left off last time.", the flash of fingers digging into his lower belly played before his eyes and he gave a watery giggle at the threat. His brother followed through completely on his threats and this one was only in a matter of time.

The trouble he had caused was far from over, but they would get it rebuilt and fixed once more, this time paying more attention to those they promised to be there for. They wouldn't fail them again. It wasn't an option this time.

That was how Chuck found them when He returned. The Egyptian and teenage girl playing with his little grandson, and his youngest son laying in the lap of his oldest, giggling like a fledgling as he poked at the shaking belly surface playfully.

And He smiled.


End file.
